(In)direct Kiss
by vernstax
Summary: Sebuah ff dengan pairing Shownu x Kihyun sebagai pemeran utama. Terinspirasi dari acara 'Monsta X Fan Heart Attack Idol TV'. Monsta X. ShowKi (Shownu x Kihyun) with Wonho x Hyungwon. Oneshoot dengan konten boys-love. Silahkan dibaca jika berminat.
**(In)direct Kiss**

 **Casts: Monsta X's members**

 **Main Pair: ShowKi (Shownu x Kihyun) dengan HyungWonho sebagai tambahan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor (mungkin?)**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Warning: Banyak typo, penulisan kalimat (yang sepertinya) kurang lugas, dan pairing ShowKi (boyxboy). Jika tidak menyukai pairing, harap mencari ff Monsta X lainnya. Disarankan untuk terlebih dahulu menyaksikan acara "Monsta X Fan Heart Attack Idol TV" juga penampilan Kihyun, Wonho dan Seokwon saat menyanyikan lagu Hug Me dalam acara NO. Mercy. Aku tidak memaksa, itu sekedar saran agar reader-nim bisa memahami ff ini(?).  
**

 **FF ini bersumber dari pemikiranku sendiri. Tapi jika ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, itu dilakukan secara tidak sengaja. Terima kasih.**

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Sore yang cerah di kota Seoul. Ketujuh member Monsta X telah menyelesaikan syuting suatu acara yang didedikasikan untuk penggemar mereka. Acara tersebut berlangsung dengan lancar dan semua staf menyukainya – maka dari itu manager memberi mereka 'penghargaan' yaitu waktu luang agar bisa bersantai.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Changkyun dan Minhyuk _hyung_. Tidak jauh dari sini kok," izin Jooheon kepada sang _leader_ – Son Hyunwoo alias Shownu.

"Jangan lupa izin juga dengan manager. Dan kau, Minhyuk, jaga para _maknae_ itu." pesan Shownu.

"Baik, _hyung_. Kami pergi dulu ya,"

"Hati-hati di jalan,"

Setelah pamit, mereka meninggalkan para 'tetua' Monsta X lainnya untuk pergi ke tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berempat," kata Wonho. "apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku mau main di dekat Sungai Han,"

"Aku mau minum kopi,"

Hyungwon dan Kihyun mengucapkan kedua hal tersebut bersama-sama – membuat Shownu dan Wonho mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Ke Sungai Han saja, _hyung_ ," kata Hyungwon.

"Tapi aku mau minum kopi di kafe yang sering kita kunjungi," rengek Kihyun. Kedua ' _maknae_ ' itu saling melemparkan tatapan sinis satu sama lain.

Shownu yang melihatnya kemudian menghela napas. "Ya sudah, kita berpencar saja," sarannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Hyungwon ke Sungai Han. Kau ke kafe dengan Kihyun ya, _hyung_?" ujar Wonho memutuskan.

"Bilang saja mau modus," Kihyun mencibir.

Shownu menghela napas lagi, terlihat kurang setuju dengan keputusan Wonho. Tapi mau tidak mau Shownu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama. Dan Wonho, kalau terjadi sesuatu yang aneh pada Hyungwon, aku akan menyimpulkan kalau itu semua salahmu,"

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku akan selalu menjaga Hyungwon," Wonho tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Hyungwon. "Kalau begitu, kami juga pergi duluan ya,"

Sepeninggal Wonho dan Hyungwon, Shownu dan Kihyun hanya berdiri saling bersebelahan saja tanpa bicara apapun. Kalau menurut orang-orang, Shownu merasa canggung jika berdua dengan _the real maknae_ – Changkyun, tapi nyatanya Shownu akan lebih canggung lagi jika hanya berdua dengan Kihyun.

"Jadi, _hyung_ ," Kihyun membuka suara. "Apa kita juga akan pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah,"

* * *

Setelah memesan segelas _iced frappuccino_ – untuk Kihyun – dan segelas _iced americano_ – untuk Shownu – mereka duduk berdua di beranda kafe, saling berhadapan tanpa sebuah perbincangan. Kihyun merasa ganjil. Walaupun mereka dalam suasana secanggung apapun, pasti mereka akan saling bertukar pendapat atau hal lainnya. Maka dari itu, Kihyun merasa ada yang salah. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk memulai obrolan.

" _Hyung_ , apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kihyun.

Shownu yang sedang melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk kopinya itu kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kihyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku. _Hyung_ , apa kau sakit?"

Shownu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sehat-sehat saja. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Katakan saja," ujar Shownu dengan sikap bijaknya sebagai 'kakak tertua'.

"Kau, maksudku, kita melakukan ini lagi – kecanggungan yang sama seperti saat kita masih menjadi _trainee_. Aku tahu waktu itu kau tidak menyukaiku. Tapi saat ini apa kau masih tidak menyukaiku sebagai salah satu anggota grupmu?"

Shownu kembali menghela napas. "Itu sudah berlalu, Kihyun- _ah_. Tidak mungkin selama kita hampir satu tahun debut bersama, aku masih tidak menyukaimu sebagai rekan satu tim."

"Tapi, ini aneh," gumam Kihyun. "Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Shownu yang sedang menyedot minumannya lalu berhenti sejenak dan menggeleng. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali menikmati minuman berwarna hitam pekat tersebut.

Melihat tanggapan yang diberikan Shownu membuat Kihyun tidak yakin. Sebelum bertanya kembali, ia melihat Shownu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membawa minumannya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Kihyun heran.

"Sebaiknya kita minum kopi sambil berjalan menuju asrama. Aku takut kita pulang terlambat karena jarak dari sini ke asrama lumayan jauh," jawab Shownu yang langsung berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ah, baiklah," Kihyun segera membawa kopinya dan berjalan menyusul Shownu.

Kihyun berjalan di sebelah Shownu sambil meminum kopinya, begitu pula dengan Shownu. Setiap jalan yang dilewati, mereka selalu bertemu dengan penggemar yang menyapa mereka tanpa meminta _fanservice_ apapun.

Senyum Kihyun mengembang melihat betapa sopannya para penggemar tersebut. Mereka tidak terlalu mengganggu atau 'meriah' seperti biasanya. Itu membuat Kihyun merasa lega karena sepertinya Monbebe – panggilan untuk penggemar Monsta X – sedang memahami _mood_ mereka saat ini.

Kopi yang diminum Kihyun sudah habis saat mereka baru saja masuk gang terakhir menuju _dorm_ , sedangkan kopi milik Shownu masih ada sepertiganya. Kihyun membuang gelas plastik bekas kopi tersebut di tempat sampah yang berada di salah satu sisi gang.

"Apa kesalahanku, _hyung_?" Kihyun kembali membuka suara.

"Tidak ada," jawab Shownu, yang asyik menikmati kopinya.

" _Hyung_.."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada, Kihyun- _ah_ ,"

Bibir Kihyun melengkung ke bawah, tanda ia sedang kesal dengan jawaban sang _leader_ yang terlihat tidak jujur.

" _Hyung_!" Kihyun merebut gelas kopi milik Shownu dan menjauhkannya dari Shownu dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tahu pasti aku membuat kesalahan! Tapi tolong katakan padaku apa kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan!"

Shownu menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia mendekati Kihyun dari belakang dan menopangkan wajahnya di bahu kiri Kihyun. Tangannya menyusuri tangan kanan Kihyun dan membawanya mendekati wajahnya – agar dia bisa meminum kopinya yang berada di tangan Kihyun.

Setelah meneguk kopi tersebut sampai habis, Shownu kemudian berbisik di telinga Kihyun. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Yoo Kihyun."

Tanpa menunggu respon Kihyun, Shownu segera meninggalkan Kihyun dan berjalan duluan menuju _dorm_. Sementara Kihyun hanya berdiri membeku dengan wajah yang terasa memanas karena malu. Setelah tersadar, Kihyun segera memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk memastikan keadaan sepi saat Shownu melakukan hal tadi dan berlari menyusul _leader_ bermarga Son itu menuju _dorm_.

* * *

Shownu dan Kihyun tiba di _dorm_ lebih awal dari kelima member lainnya karena mendapati _dorm_ dalam keadaan sangat sepi.

Shownu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang juga dihuni oleh Hyungwon, Wonho dan juga tentu saja Kihyun. Ia melepas jaket merahnya dan menghempaskannya di ranjang miliknya.

" _Hyung_!"

Shownu menoleh dan mendapati Kihyun sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!" ujar Kihyun dengan nada memaksa.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Kihyun- _ah_?"

Pertanyaan Shownu membuat Kihyun menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah tahu ada yang aneh denganmu setelah selesai syuting acara tadi! _Mood_ -mu sedang tidak baik, kan? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Apa kau tidak menyukai permainan di acara tersebut? Atau mungkin kau tidak suka karena tim kita kalah dua kali dan tidak bisa mendapatkan uang 300 ribu won itu?"

Shownu yang melihat tingkah Kihyun hanya tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin _mood_ -ku jadi jelek hanya karena tidak mendapat uang sebesar 300 ribu won, Kihyun- _ah_. Aku yakin jika kita berjuang dengan gigih, kita bisa mendapat uang yang lebih banyak. Lagipula Wonho juga akan mentraktir kita dengan uang itu,"

"Lalu apa?"

Shownu tersenyum tenang dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Rasa penasaran amat tinggi yang dirasakan Kihyun, membuatnya memberanikan diri duduk di sebelah sang _leader_.

" _Hyung_ , kau adalah _leader_. Biasanya kami akan menceritakan masalah kami padamu agar mendapatkan solusi. Tapi aku yakin kau juga punya masalah. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya pada manager atau member lain, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku tidak yakin akan memberikan solusi yang terbaik, tapi setidaknya masalahmu juga akan terbagi padaku dan kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama-sama." jelas Kihyun dengan tenang.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut saat Kihyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Sebenarnya ini hanya masalah sepele," ujar Shownu akhirnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Jujur saja, aku memang tidak menyukai salah satu permainan di acara tadi."

Kihyun menghela napas lega, setidaknya ini bukan masalah yang terlalu serius. "Benar kan, apa kataku tadi? Permainan yang mana?"

"Kau pasti masih ingat permainan mengoper kertas dan plastik itu dengan mulut,"

Kihyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja ingat. Dimana letak masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah, aku mengoper kertas kepada Jooheon dan Jooheon mengoperkannya padamu,"

Kihyun mengerutkan keningnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu Shownu melanjutkan, "Jika kau perhatikan, sisi kertas yang kita gunakan untuk mengoper itu sama. Apa kau mengerti?"

Kihyun terlihat berpikir sejenak dan air mukanya berubah setelah ia menyadarinya. "Ah, jadi karena kita mendapatkan sisi kertas yang sama, jadi secara tidak langsung kita saling... berciuman?" tanya Kihyun ragu.

Shownu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa itu mengganggumu? Maksudku, kita.. kau tahu sendiri kan, _hyung_?" tanya Kihyun lagi.

"Tidak, itu tidak menggangguku. Aku hanya tidak suka melakukan ciuman tidak langsung denganmu,"

Mendengar jawaban Shownu membuat dada Kihyun terasa sesak. "La-lalu... kalau kau tidak menyukainya, aku harus bagaimana?"

Shownu tersenyum dan membuat wajah Kihyun merona samar. "Aku lebih suka seperti ini,"

Tanpa diduga, Shownu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kihyun lalu mencium bibir pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kihyun terbelalak, tidak tau harus berbuat apa – apalagi saat Shownu mulai memagut bibirnya dengan lembut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shownu melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan tersenyum pada Kihyun dengan jarak wajah yang bisa dibilang terlalu dekat. "Aku lebih suka menciummu secara langsung, Kihyun- _ah_."

Kihyun merasakan wajahnya memanas kembali dan Shownu melihat rona merah menjalar di pipi Kihyun hingga ke telinganya.

"Lain kali, aku tidak mau melakukan permainan itu lagi. Dan kau, Yoo Kihyun, jangan pernah memainkan _game_ apapun yang membuatmu harus berciuman dengan orang lain walaupun secara tidak langsung."

" _Hyung_.."

"Apa? Kau ingin protes?"

"Bukan begitu!" seru Kihyun. "Kukira kenapa! Kau membuatku khawatir. Aku pikir kau malah membenciku karena _game_ itu! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?!" sungutnya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menciummu secara langsung sejak dari awal kau menanyakannya?" goda Shownu.

" _Ya_! Bukan begitu maksudku!" wajah Kihyun semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"Kau manis sekali, sih. Pantas saja tadi aku salah ucap dari ' _neon neomu shikkeureowo_ ' jadi ' _neon neomu gwiyeowo_ ' saat melihat wajahmu,"

"Jadi ternyata kau salah fokus,"

"Salah sendiri kau terlalu manis!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?"

"Aku memujimu tau!" Shownu mengusak-usak rambut Kihyun dengan gemas lalu memegang kedua bahu Kihyun. "Kihyun- _ah_ , aku mencintaimu." ungkapnya dengan senyuman.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?"

"Tidak usah bilang apa-apa karena aku sudah tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku."

Sebelum Kihyun sempat protes, Shownu telah terlebih dahulu mencium bibirnya kembali. Kihyun tersenyum menyadari bahwa kata-kata Shownu memang tidak sepenuhnya salah.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

"Mau sampai kapan mereka berciuman seperti itu?" bisik Hyungwon pada Wonho yang berada di sampingnya saat mengintip Shownu dan Kihyun dari luar kamar mereka.

"Apa kau mau juga?" tanya Wonho dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Lupakan saja,"

Dan tepat sebelum Hyungwon meninggalkan dirinya, Wonho telah terlebih dahulu mengecup bibir pemuda bermarga Chae itu sekilas lalu pergi.

"Wonho _hyung_!"

* * *

(Benar-benar) Tamat.

* * *

Note:

Tada! Aku bikin ff baru lagi dengan pairing ShowKi dari Monsta X sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi suka Monsta X karena acara "Right Now". Terus tiba-tiba temen aku yang berstatus 'Monbebe' ngasih aku tayangan _everything-about_ _-_ Monsta X kayak NO. Mercy, Deokspatch dan lainnya. Terus waktu aku buka Youtube gak sengaja liat acara Fan Heart Attack Idol TV. Ya aku liat dong soalnya keliatan lagi booming gitu. Eh, pas aku liat, acara itu bener-bener gudangnya fanservice. Gak nyesel deh kuota buat 3 hari langsung abis buat nonton itu di Youtube(?)

Ya udah deh, akhirnya aku terinspirasi dari acara itu plus penampilan Kihyun, Wonho, Seokwon pas nyanyi lagu Hug Me pas mereka masih jadi trainee. Ada salah satu part Kihyun di video itu yang aku pake buat 'momen ShowKi' di ff ini.

FF ini juga salah satu cara aku buat 'melestarikan' pairing ShowKi di dunia ffn ini. Semoga kalian senang ya, hehe. Kritik dan saran yang membangun tetap dibutuhkan. Terima kasih!


End file.
